


From Then, 'Till Now - Chapter Two

by lex_the_flex17



Series: From Then, 'Till Now [3]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_the_flex17/pseuds/lex_the_flex17
Summary: Summary: For the last seventy years, the man known as the Winter Soldier has been the main impromptu for the organization known as Hydra. In 1994, the wicked soldier took many lives beyond his control, including your father's in a sabotaged assignment. As the years progressed, the man broke free from the Hydra programming, as you continued to live your life shrouded by ignorance. Now, as the two of you are free from your shackles, your minds are finally at ease. That is, until you ran into the real Bucky Barnes. Now, can you teach him how to be human again?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: From Then, 'Till Now [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173575
Kudos: 4





	From Then, 'Till Now - Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2k
> 
> Warnings: PTSD, slight mentions of brainwashing, violence, action, betrayal, descriptions of injuries, and long-awaited fluff. 
> 
> A/N: This series is finally taking a wonderful turn! Feedback is appreciated and enjoy!

Previously

“Don’t let these past actions define who you are. Give yourself time and only then, you shall find your purpose.” Ava says, offering you her card. 

So for the next two years, you tried to find your purpose. And you did. You graduated early from New York University with a degree in Psychology. You were finally happy, while there were still nightmares, you managed. Until one day, a simple phone call changed your life entirely.   
________

2016

Your office was in shambles. Everyone was on high alert, as were you. Utter chaos found its way through everyone as the news of the bombing at the United Nations building spread like wildfire. As everyone had the news on each of their desktops, you passed the multiple cubicles and made your way to the break room.

Walking into the immensely crowded large kitchen with a dining area, all of your co-workers were standing around a flat-screen TV mounted on the wall. Your eyes frantically scan the news headline on the screen as you lean against the counter. 

‘United Nations Complex Bombed

Vienna, Austria. Site of Sokovia Accords Summit. 

Officials have released a video of the subject, identified as James Buchannan Barnes, formerly known as the Winter Soldier. The infamous Hydra agent who...’ 

Just as the reporter shares the subject’s name, your body hesitantly goes into autopilot. A loud ringing rushes into your ears and a strong tightness fills your chest. Then, it instantly vanishes as soon as it came, and your co-workers have turned their attention to you. Looking down at your feet, pieces of glass surround your shoes as you dropped the cup of coffee you were holding. 

Without saying anything, you pace to the restroom, where you lock yourself inside a stall. Kneeling on the floor, you lean over the toilet and gasp for air. Your hand was violently shaking as you forced yourself to calm down. Your mind was racing. Millions of questions began to pour in just as you sat on the floor. 

Could it really be him? How can it be? The Winter Soldier’s been missing for two years. Why am I seeing him now?

Then, your body froze as your mind conjured the most vile questions of all. 

Did the Winter Soldier kill my father? Is that what I’ve been dreaming all along?

The thought made you sick to your stomach all over again. But before you could think irrationally, the restroom’s door opened, and a familiar voice rang out. 

“Y/N? Are you in here?” Your friend, Emma called out. 

“Yeah, I’m here. What’s going on?” You ask, unlocking the stall door, and step to the sink. 

Washing your hands, Emma walks next to you. 

“We’re all being sent home early. They’re afraid the Winter Soldier could come to London, so we’ve got to go.” Emma explains. 

“Alright, thank you Emma. Call me when you get home.” You reply, drying your hands off. 

“Thank, Y/N. Call me when you get home too.” She says. 

Giving her a consoling nod, your office was shut down for the week as was only going to reopen when everything cleared up. Except you weren’t going to come back, but you decided to keep it to yourself for the best. 

What happens next, you don’t have any control of. You asked to see Ava that afternoon and she happily scheduled the appointment. But you had a backup plan. Once your meeting was over, you had to find Barnes. You didn’t know why, it was just what your gut told you to do. Frankly you didn't care about the consequences right now, you just wanted answers.

You crossed your legs to make then stop shaking from the nerves racing through your body. Sitting alone in the empty waiting room, you unlocked your phone and looked up the now mandatory curfew that was placed in London. You still had time to pack a bag and leave once your meeting was over. 

“Y/N, I’m ready for you now!” Ava said as she opened the door to her office. 

Following her in, you immediately cut right to the chase before Ava could sit down. 

“I know why I’ve been experiencing my father’s memories. He wanted to warn me, or at least show me what my future would be! I’m sure of it!” You begin to explain in an excited state.

Ava reaches for her notepad on her desk, but she has to stop you. 

“Woah, woah, take a breath, Y/N. Slow down. Is this because of what’s been happening on the news? That shouldn’t have anything to do with your dreams, you know that.” Ava states. 

“What? No, that’s not true. I know that’s not true.” You reply, with a saddened tone. 

You thought Ava would be ecstatic with the progress, so much so that you wouldn’t have to see her anymore. But instead, she was giving you the coldest shoulder you’ve ever received in your life. 

“You know, what? I don’t need you, Ava. I know my father would’ve wanted me to chase my dreams. So that’s what I’m doing. With or without your help.” You firmly state, placing your foot down. 

Grabbing your bag, you head for the door to leave that dreadful office. Then, Ava swings toward you with an unsheathed dagger. She aimed for your leg, which you quickly dodged. 

“Ava, wait, wait!” You tried to interject, but she wasn’t listening. 

She continues to swing at you, only for you to block her attacks. 

“You stupid ignorant bitch! If only you’d just listened, none of this would’ve happened!” Ava shouts in your direction. 

Pinning you against the wall, Ava aims for your heart, and she thrusts the knife toward your chest. Clasping your hands over hers, you use all of your strength to push her away. Kicking her in the knee, she briefly leans backward, which you take your chance. 

You firmly kick her jugular, causing her to immediately cover her throat. Dropping her dagger, you quickly jump on top of it, making sure it won’t back into her hands. 

“Barnes won’t be able to help you. He will only cause more damage than intended. He’s a ticking time bomb, Y/N. He always was from the moment he was born, and he will be!” Ava yells through a now damaged voice. 

Just then, your adrenaline takes over. As Ava begins to climb on top of you, she pins you down on the hardwood floor. Her hands find ears and she begins to push. Hard. In an instant, your head starts to pound. A pained scream escapes your lips as your hand slams the dagger in Ava’s clavicle. Shoving her off, you cover your left ear as she struggles to stop the bleeding. 

“You’re wrong. Barnes is the man I need to find answers. If not, then I’ll keep searching.” You choke out. 

Balancing yourself over Ava, her green eyes meet yours and she blindly reaches for her desk drawer. Blood leaks from her lips as she manages to evilly smile at your shocked state. 

“Hail... Hydra.” She whispers, before surrendering to her injuries. 

Catching our breath, you hold your chest just as your heart continues to pound ferociously. Following her right arm, you open her desk drawer and discover an old brown shoe box. Removing the box, you barely lift the lid to find it stuffed to the brim with papers, pictures, and even a few artifacts all related to you and your father.

“Hydra?” You whisper, glancing back at Ava. 

Shutting the box, you tuck it under your arm, grab your bag, the dagger, and sprint from the room. 

*****

It had been months since your last encounter with Ava and your life had returned to normal. There were no more nightmares to keep you awake at night. The weather became so cold and lonely as there was a lingering sadness building up in your chest that wouldn’t seem to stop. All you wanted to do was to find James Barnes, but even that didn’t seem to help. 

With the countless all-nighters, examining the shoe box that held your entire life, and doing as much research as you could, you finally found a lead. Unfortunately, it was far above your pay grade. Examining the papers on your coffee table, your fingers twirled around your father’s dog-tags, hoping it would guide you. 

“What did you get yourself into, Dad?” You ask no one. 

Plopping your hand on your waist, you stare at the tree’s shadows dancing across your apartment’s ceiling. Crossing your legs, you let out a deep breath and stretch out on the sofa. The warmth of your sweatshirt wrapped around you as you slowly close your eyes, feigning sleep. 

You didn't expect to fall asleep, but you were happy you did. At first, the images bounce in your mind through R.E.M, then they become clear. All you saw were two men who seemed to sit with their backs facing you in a plain of bright light. The man on the left is dressed in a typical Army green uniform. His blonde hair peeks out from underneath the round helmet. Whereas the other man sits on the right is dressed in blue and red ornate robes from somewhere you’d never seen before. His light brown hair stops at his shoulders and is tied in a half-bun. 

Cautiously stepping toward them, you fold your hands behind your back, careful not to disturb their conversation. 

“You never meant it, Bucky. There was nothing you could’ve done. Your mind was compromised, so I did what I thought was right. I still forgive you.” The blonde haired man explains.

“I know. But it was wrong. I took you from your wife- your family. Without you, or Steve, I never would’ve been able to break free from the programming. But now, I’m not sure what to do, Matthew. All the things I’ve done, I know I’ll never be able to fix them.” The brunette, Bucky replies. 

Matthew places his hand over the spot where Bucky’s left arm should be and smiles. 

“It’s alright. But there are greater things in store for you.” Matthew says, extending his arm to you. 

The two men turn to face you, which makes you gasp in surprise. This couldn’t be real. It was just a dream. 

Was it just a dream? 

Standing up, the two men step toward you. Your gaze never leaves Bucky’s. His bright steel blue eyes seem to stare into your soul, making you feel whole after so long. 

“It’s you. I’ve seen you in my dreams.” Bucky says. 

“So I’m not alone.” You reply, as your brows pinch together. 

“You never were.” Matthew replies. 

Stepping towards you, Bucky’s gaze never leaves yours. Reaching his free hand outwards to you, he stops with his palm facing you. Hesitating, you slowly move your left hand to him, and touch his hand. Then, in that moment, you felt him. 

You truly felt him. 

A shiver races up your spine. Even through the warmth of your clothes, you could feel his soft touch against yours.

“I knew you were real.” You choke out, whilst your bottom lip begins to quiver. 

Sharply exhaling, Bucky’s lips form into a long overdue smile. He was finally free, as were you. Now you had each other. Unfortunately, you briefly broke the transaction to look at Matthew. Launching yourself in his arms, you finally collapse. 

You grip him tighter and you look back at Bucky. Reaching for him, he walks to you and Matthew. Wrapping his arm around you, everything felt as it should be. However, the moment was short lived as the constant sound of your phone ringing abruptly woke you. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll see each again.” Bucky whispers in your ear. 

Glancing around the living room, you realize that your arms were wrapped around your chest. Sitting up, you reach for your phone.

“Hello?” You say.

“Hi, Y/N. I have something interesting for you. I need you to travel for an assignment. Looks like you’re finally putting your career to good use.” Your boss, Mitchell says. 

Smiling, you couldn’t wait to hear what that assignment was.


End file.
